Kagomes Geheimnis
by Tallianna Vanamee
Summary: Lange Jahre hat Kagome ihr Geheimnis gehütet. Doch jetzt kommt es über sie und sie verzweifelt fast.


**Kagomes Geheimnis**

_Kapitel 1_

Urplötzlich erwachte Kagome. Sie hatte schon wieder von der Vergangenheit geträumt. Seit einiger Zeit träumte sie fast jede Nacht von einer Zeit, in der sie glücklicher war, als sie es jetzt jemals sein konnte. Von einem Land, das schon lange nicht mehr in dieser Form existiert hatte.

Sie hatte wieder von Inu Yasha und ihren ganzen Freunden in der Vergangenheit geträumt.

Neben ihr bewegte sich ihr Freund. Sie sah herab auf Hojo und verglich ihn nicht zum ersten Mal mit Inu Yasha. Hojo kam dabei allerdings nicht sonderlich gut weg.

Aufseufzend blickte sie auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass sie jetzt auch genauso gut aufstehen könnte.

Leise stand sie auf und ging in die Küche. Sie wohnten zusammen in einem kleinen Apartment, dass mitten in der Innenstadt lag. Hojos Reformladen war nicht weit entfernt, man konnte gut zu Fuß gehen. Sie hatte fast alles, was eine junge Frau sich erträumte: einen aufmerksamen Freund, eine eigene Wohnung, genügend Geld... Und doch fehlte ihr etwas.

In diesem Moment umarmte ein schlaftrunkener Hojo sie.

„Guten Morgen. Was ist denn mit dir los? Du siehst so traurig aus!", fragte er.

„Äh... nichts. Ich hab mir nur grad überlegt, dass ich gerne meinen Urlaub bei meiner Mutter verbringen möchte. Alleine."Als Kagome sein trauriges Gesicht sah, fügte sie schnell an: „Es ist nicht wegen dir, aber ich brauche einfach ein wenig Zeit für mich!"

Hojo nickte und fragte sie: „Wann gehst du?"

Fest erwiderte Kagome: „Heute Mittag."

Sie hatte bei ihrer Mutter angerufen und sich angemeldet. Kagome hatte noch nicht einmal die letzte Stufe überwunden, da eilte ihr ihre Mutter auch schon entgegen und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Mama... du erdrückst mich!"Kagome bekam fast keine Luft mehr und ihre Mutter ließ sie erschrocken los.

„Ach, Kind, es ist ja so schön, dass du gekommen bist. Komm rein!"

„Ähm... Mama... So weit wohnen wir nicht auseinander..."

Während ihre Mutter sie in ihr altes Kinderzimmer begleitete, plapperte sie die ganze Zeit auf ihre Tochter ein. Kagome konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Wie lange möchtest du denn bleiben?", fragte ihr Mutter freudig. Kagome bekam ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Also, Mama...", fing sie an und hielt dann inne. Plötzlich wurde ihr Gesicht wieder traurig. Ihr Mutter nahm sanft ihr Gesicht in die Hände und fragte: „Kagome, was bedrückt dich?"

Ein paar Tränen kullerten über Kagomes Wangen und sie schniefte leise. Dann machte sie sich los und ging zu dem Fenster. Von dort aus sah sie das Gebäude, in dem sich der Brunnen befand.

„Weißt du, ich träume in letzter Zeit immer wieder von der anderen Welt. Ich vermisse meine Freunde. Und... ich vermisse Inu Yasha. Ich möchte sie wiedersehen, sie sind ein Teil von mir geworden. Ich möchte wissen, wie es ihnen geht, was sie gerade tun."

„Du gehst also durch den Brunnen in die Vergangenheit", stellte ihre Mutter fest.

„Ja, das tue ich. Aber es darf keiner erfahren. Wenn irgendjemand für mich anruft oder wenn Hojo anruft, wimmle sie irgendwie ab. Sag ihnen... Ach, ich weiß nicht. Sag ihnen irgendwas. Opa hat doch immer so gute Einfälle. Aber bitte nicht, dass ich krank bin oder so, weil dann kommt Hojo sofort!"

Des Abends stand sie wieder an ihrem Fenster und blickte hinaus. ‚Morgen werde ich sie wiedersehen!', dachte sie voller Vorfreude. Ein bisschen angst hatte sie schon, doch nicht genügend, um sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzuhalten. Nur schwer konnte sie einschlafen und sie sehnte den Morgen herbei.

_Kapitel 2_

Nach dem Frühstück verabschiedete sie sich von ihrer Familie. So genau konnte sie nicht sagen, wann sie wiederkommen würde.

Dann stand sie vor dem Brunnen, holte noch einmal tief Luft und sprang.

Es war alles wie immer und schließlich kam sie auf der anderen Seite raus. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Die Landschaft sah immer noch gleich aus.

Langsam machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Dorf. An dessen Rand blieb sie stehen und sah sich um. Nichts hatte sich verändert, außer dem einen Haus, dass am Rand des Dorfes stand. Es war etwas neuer. Sie hielt darauf zu und rief vernehmbar: „Hallo? Jemand da?"Erst tat sich überhaupt nichts, doch dann flog die Matte zur Seite und Sango kam hinausgestürzt.

„KAGOMEEEEE!!!!!", rief sie voller Freude und fiel ihrer Freundin um den Hals. Die gab jedoch nur ein leichtes ‚ächz' von sich und versuchte, nicht umzukippen. Auch sie freute sich riesig, Sango wiederzusehen.

„Mama, wer ist das?", fragte ein kleines Mädchen, das neugierig zu Kagome hinauf sah.

„Das ist deine Tante Kagome, mein Kleine. Geh, lauf zu Kaede und sag ihr, dass Kagome wieder da ist!"Die Kleine hüpfte davon.

Sango schob Kagome indessen in die Hütte und nötigte sie, Platz zu nehmen. Unentwegt redete sie daraufhin auf Kagome ein, bis diese sie unterbrach: „Ähm... Sango, wo sind den Miroku, Shippou und Inu Yasha? Ich hab sie noch nicht gesehen."

„Ah ja, Kaede hat die drei fortgeschickt um etwas zu holen, ein Heilkraut, das sie für eine Medizin braucht. Und da sie der Meinung ist, dass die drei eh nur auf der faulen Haut liegen, dachte sie, es wäre keine schlechte Idee, ihnen eine Aufgabe zu geben." Sango lächelte Kagome an.

In diesem Moment kam Kaede rein. Sie war älter geworden. Inzwischen musste sie sich sogar auf einen Stock stützen. Trotzdem strahlte sie immer noch ihre Würde und ihre Stärke aus. Mit Tränen in den Augen umarmte sie Kagome und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist! Es wird auch wirklich Zeit", sagte Kaede. Dabei warf sie Sango einen besorgten Blick zu. Kagome ahnte, dass etwas nicht stimmte und fragte misstrauisch: „Wieso, was ist denn passiert?"

„Passiert ist eigentlich nichts.", sagte die Alte und setzte sich. Kagome warf ihr einen auffordernden Blick zu. Kaede fuhr fort: „Es ist, weil du so lange fort warst. Du kennst Inu Yasha. Immer ein wenig zu vorlaut, aber ein guter Kerl. Nur, seit du weg bist, ist er immer stiller geworden. Er zieht sich immer mehr zurück. Wir machen uns große Sorgen um ihn."

Kagome hatte den Kopf gesenkt, damit die beiden Frauen nicht ihre Tränen sahen. Sie hatte es gespürt, schon die ganze Zeit in ihrem Herzen. Aber warum war dieser Idiot nicht gekommen, um sie zu sehen? ‚Weil er zu stolz dafür ist', flüsterte ihre innere Stimme. Sango spürte den Schmerz ihrer Freundin und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm.

„Jetzt bist du ja hier", flüsterte sie. „Ja", wiederholte Kagome, „jetzt bin ich wieder hier."Und dann lächelte sie glücklich, das erste Mal seit langer Zeit.

„Ihr habt mir alle so gefehlt!", sagte sie und war glücklich.

_Kapitel 3_

Voller Unruhe erwartete sie die Ankunft Inu Yashas. Doch es wurde später Abend und die drei waren immer noch nicht zurück. Mikako, Sangos und Mirokus kleine Tochter schlief schon längst friedlich. Dann hörten die beiden Frauen auf einmal gedämpfte Stimmen von draußen. Freudig, doch auch ein wenig ängstlich, blickte Kagome Sango an.

Als erstes kam Miroku rein und blieb abrupt stehen. Doch bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, hing auch schon ein kleines verschlafenes Etwas namens Mikako an ihm und schrie: „Papaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Nach ihm kam Shippou durch die Tür, der schon ein ganzes Stück gewachsen war, Kagome aber trotzdem gerade mal an die Knie reichte. Nach einer Schrecksekunde schrie er auf und warf sich Kagome an den Hals. „Kagomeeeeee, du bist wieder da!!!!"

Zuletzt betrat Inu Yasha die Hütte und sah voller Unglauben auf Kagome. Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde er mit der Überlegung spielen, einfach wegzulaufen, doch er tat es nicht.

Kagome löste Shippou von ihrem Hals und stellte ihn wieder hin. Dann wandte sie sich Inu Yasha zu. Am Rande bekam sie mit, wie Sango die anderen packte und aus der Hütte scheuchte. Auf einmal hatte Kagome einen dicken Kloß im Hals. Langsam trat sie auf Inu Yasha zu, der immer noch unbeweglich wie eine Buddha-Statue da stand und sie nur ansah. Wie hatte sie diesen Blick vermisst! Sie überwand auch die restliche Distanz und stand nun ganz nah vor ihm. Endlich bewegte er sich und nahm sie fest in die Arme.

„Kagome!", flüsterte er, „Du bist es wirklich! Du bist wieder da!"

Später am gleichen Abend spazierten Inu Yasha und Kagome durch den Wald. Mit Inu Yasha an ihrer Seite fürchtete sie sich nicht vor der Dunkelheit. Die meiste Zeit schwiegen sie, doch es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen. Sie erfreuten sich einfach aneinander. Schließlich kamen sie zu dem Baum, an dem sie sich zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten. Sie setzten sich auf den Boden und Inu Yasha nahm sie in den Arm. Es fühlte sich einfach richtig an und viel besser, wie wenn Hojo sie in den Arm nahm.

Nach einer endlos langen Zeit sagte Inu Yasha leise: „Du warst so lange fort. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass du noch einmal wieder kommst. Ich hab dich vermisst."

„Warum bist du dann nicht gekommen um mich zu holen?", fragte Kagome ernst. Er zögerte mit der Antwort. Schließlich meinte er: „Als du damals gegangen bist, hatte ich nicht das Gefühl, dass du erfreut gewesen wärst, wenn ich in deiner Zeit aufgetaucht wäre... Ich wollte dich schon öfters besuchen, aber ich habe immer gedacht, du wärst dann böse auf mich."

Kagome drehte den Kopf zur Seite, so dass er ihre Tränen nicht sehen konnte. Doch Inu Yasha spürte, dass sie weinte und drehte sanft ihren Kopf, damit sie ihn ansah.

„Warum bist du jetzt gekommen?"An dieser einen Frage hing Inu Yashas ganzes Glück. Er wusste nicht, ob er die Antwort hören wollte. Kagome wandte ihr Gesicht ab und blickte in die Ferne.

„Weißt du, ich bin eines Morgens aufgewacht und mir wurde bewusst, dass das nicht das Leben ist, das ich mir erträumt habe. Dass ich nicht glücklich bin. Dass ich nichts mehr als eine seelenlos Hülle bin, die tut, was von ihr erwartet wird. Mir wurde klar, dass ich meine Seele hier gelassen hatte... bei dir."Nun sah sie ihn wieder an und all ihre Gefühle lagen in diesem Blick. „Inu Yasha, ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich leben. Mein Zuhause ist hier bei dir. Nirgendwo sonst. Ich liebe dich!"

Atemlos hatte Inu Yasha ihr zugehört. Das was sie sagte, waren die schönsten Worte, die er je in seinem Leben gehört hatte. Statt ihr eine gesprochene Antwort zu geben, küsste er sie, so sanft und doch voller Verlangen. Der Kuss währte endlos lange und als er endete, flüsterte Inu Yasha: „Ich liebe dich auch!"

Die darauffolgende Zeit war die schönste Zeit in Kagomes Leben. Inu Yasha hatte mit Mirokus Hilfe und der der Dorfleute ein Haus für sie gebaut. Es stand genau neben dem von Sango und Miroku und die beiden Freundinnen saßen oft zusammen.

Einmal fragte Sango, was Kagome denn die ganze Zeit in ihrer Abwesenheit getan hätte. Kagome war nämlich kurz nach ihrem Liebesgeständnis noch einmal in ihre Zeit zurückgekehrt um, wie sie sagte, ihre Angelegenheiten zu klären und sich von ihrer Familie zu verabschieden. Ganze 8 Monate war sie fort gewesen. Doch Kagome hatte nicht geantwortet, einzig ihr Blick war dunkel und unergründlich traurig geworden. Sango hatte sie nie wieder danach gefragt.

_Kapitel 4_

„Warum nimmst du eigentlich jeden Tag diesen Kräutertrank, wenn du Sangos Kindern nachstarrst und dir wünscht, es wären deine eigenen? Ohne dieses Gesöff hättest du auch schon ein Horde Kinder, die die Hütte auseinandernehmen."

Inu Yasha hatte mit großem Ernst gesprochen und sah sie unverwandt an. Er hatte sich schon länger gewundert, dass Kagome nie schwanger geworden war. Wenn er sich Sango und Miroku ansah... Die beiden hatten inzwischen vier quietschvergnügte Schreihälse in die Welt gesetzt. Aber dann hatte er mitbekommen, dass sie jeden Tag diesen scheußlich riechenden Trank einnahm und hatte seine Schlüsse daraus gezogen.

Kagome wandte sich aus seinen Armen und setzte sich auf. Ein Mondstrahl traf auf ihre nackte Haut und ließ sie wie Seide schimmern. Sie war wunderschön.

Leise sagte sie: „Ich weiß nicht... Ich meine... Wir haben nie über Kinder gesprochen... Ich wusste nicht, ob du..."Sie verstummte und sah sich zerstreut in der Hütte um.

Inu Yasha konnte eine unbestimmte Trauer bei ihr spüren, die sie manchmal befiel. Doch immer wenn er nachfragte, wehrte sie ab. Inzwischen begnügte er sich damit, sie in solchen Situationen einfach in den Arm zu nehmen. Meistens verflog diese Stimmung auch sofort.

Auch heute nahm er sie einfach nur in den Arm und wisperte in ihr Ohr: „Von mir aus können wir sofort mit der Produktion anfangen." Kagome fing an zu lächeln.

Plaudernd und scherzend saßen Kagome, Sango, Shippou, Miroku und Inu Yasha zusammen in Kagomes Hütte. Sie hatten zusammen gegessen und anschließend Mirokus und Sango Kinder ins Bett gebracht. Nun tranken sie Sake und unterhielten sich über die ‚alten Zeiten'.

Plötzlich stürzte eine der Dorffrauen in die Hütte und rief keuchend: „Kagome-sama, ihr müsst sofort mitkommen! Kaede-sama liegt im Sterben!"

Nach dem ersten Schrecken sprang Kagome auf und lief aus der Hütte, ihre Freunde dicht hinter ihr.

In Kaedes Hütte lies sich Kagome neben die Miko fallen und griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Kaede! Du darfst uns nicht alleine lassen!", schluchzte Kagome.

„Mein liebes Kind, sei nicht traurig! So ist nun mal der Lauf der Dinge. Und du kannst es nicht ändern. Aber deswegen habe ich dich nicht rufen lassen..."Kaede brach ab und holte tief Luft. Das Reden strengte sie sehr an, doch sie musste Kagome erst noch ihr Erbe anvertrauen, ehe sie in die Totenwelt ging.

„Hör mir zu!", nahm die Miko wieder den Faden auf, „Du sollst meine Nachfolgerin werden! Dir wurde das Juwel der vier Seelen anvertraut, deine Fähigkeiten sind enorm. Die Zeiten sind ruhig geworden und dereinst wird deine älteste Tochter das Juwel erben und deine Nachfolge antreten."Kagome wurde blass. Kaede sah ihr wissend in die Augen. Dann schloss sie für immer ihre Augen und hauchte ihr Leben aus. Weinend brach Kagome über Kaede zusammen.

Wenig später spürte sie, wie sie hochgehoben wurde und Inu Yasha sie in die Arme nahm. Auch er hatte Tränen in den Augen, hatte er Kaede doch eigentlich immer gut leiden können. Sango hatte ihr Gesicht an Mirokus Schulter vergraben und weinte leise. Dieser versuchte seine Frau zu trösten, hatte jedoch nur mäßigen Erfolg, da seine Stimme selber brach. Shippou saß wie versteinert in einer Ecke und lautlose Tränen liefen an seinen Wangen hinab.

Nach einiger Zeit rafften sich die Freunde auf und gingen nach draußen. Die Nachricht von Kaedes Tod hatte sich schnell rumgesprochen und so standen alle Bewohner des Dorfes vor der Hütte. Sie alle trauerten, doch waren sie auch froh, dass sie in Kagome eine würdige Nachfolgerin gefunden hatten.

Einige Tage später sammelte Kagome auf einer Wiese Kräuter. Kaedes letzte Worte gingen ihr nicht aus dem Sinn. ‚Hatte sie vielleicht gewusst, dass...' Kagome verbot sich selber daran zu denken. Sie wollte nicht mehr an ihr trostloses Leben im modernen Tokio denken. Und auch nicht an das, was sie zurück gelassen hatte.

Sie hatte hier ihr neues Leben angefangen und bald würde es perfekt sein. Sanft lächelnd strich sie über ihren Bauch. Nachdem sie mit Inu Yasha über Kinder geredet hatte, hatte sie von Stund an keinen einzigsten Tropfen Kräutertrank mehr angerührt. Schon bald darauf war sie schwanger geworden, was wirklich kein Wunder war, wenn man bedachte, was Inu Yasha alles mit ihr gemacht hatte. Ein sanfter rötlicher Schimmer zog sich über Kagomes Wangen.

_Kapitel 5_

Ein langgezogener Schrei tönte aus der Hütte. Inu Yashas Gesicht wurde noch bleicher als eh schon war. Er hatte kein Problem jeden Dämon der Welt zu jagen und zu töten, aber wenn er noch länger Kagomes Schreie hören musste, würde er wohl ohnmächtig werden. Miroku stand bei seinem Freund und versuchte schon die ganze Zeit ihn zu beruhigen. Allerdings wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung, dass das bei einem werdenden Vater nicht gerade einfach war. Außer Sango standen Kagome auch noch zwei ältere Frauen des Dorfes bei. Die Geburt zog sich nun schon seit Stunden hin und das ganze Dorf hatte sich vor der Hütte versammelt. Immerhin ging es um ihre Miko.

Nach endloser Zeit hörten die Schreie endlich auf und ehe Miroku reagieren konnte, war Inu Yasha auch schon zur Tür hineingestürmt. Diesmal würde Sango ihn wohl kaum mehr rauswerfen können.

Inu Yasha roch Kagomes Blut und das Fruchtwasser, das sie verloren hatte. Er hatte es schon vor der Hütte gerochen und es hatte ihn halb wahnsinnig gemacht. Vorsichtig lies er sich neben Kagome nieder und nahm ihre Hand. Sie war unwahrscheinlich schwach und blass, öffnete aber die Augen als sie ihn spürte. Voller Freude lächelte sie ihn an und zog dann seinen Kopf zu ihr hinunter um ihn zu küssen. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Sango die Nabelschnur durchschnitten und kam nun, um der Mutter ihr Kind in den Arm zu legen. Doch noch bevor sie Kagome überhaupt erreicht hatte, fing diese wieder an zu schreien. Verwirrt sahen sich alle an. Dann dämmerte es Sango: „Da kommt noch eins!", rief sie und drückte dem verwirrten Inu Yasha sein Kind in die Hand. Dann schob sie ihn zur Seite.

Fragend richtete er seinen Blick auf das kleine Bündel in seiner Hand. In diesem Moment öffnete sein Kind die Augen und blickte ihn mit einem Augenaufschlag an, der sofort Inu Yashas Herz höher schlagen lies. Es war ein kleines Mädchen und es hatte seine Augen. Doch ansonsten glich sie Kagome in jeder Weise. In ihrem Vater hatte das kleine Mädchen ihren ersten Verehrer gefunden. Sie fing leise an zu quengeln, vermutlich hatte es Hunger.

Dann schrie Kagome noch einmal auf und in gleichem Moment hörte man auch ein kleines Babystimmchen schreien. Es war nicht das kleine Mädchen und Inu Yasha brauchte eine Weile um zu begreifen, dass Kagome gerade noch ein Kind bekommen hatte. Sango hatte ihr das Kind in die Arme gelegt und winkte Inu Yasha zu kommen. Vorsichtig legte er seiner Frau ihre Tochter in den Arm. Als er einen Blick auf das zweite Kind warf stiegen ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Das zweite Kind war ein Junge und er sah aus, wie Inu Yasha als Baby ausgesehen hatte. Sogar kleine Hundeöhrchen hatte er. Doch als sein Sohn die Augen aufschlug, blickten ihm Kagomes Augen entgegen.

Kagome legte beide Kinder an ihre Brüste und flüsterte leise: „Wie gut, dass ich zwei davon hab!"

Kagome war glücklich, wirklich glücklich. Nachdem sie Inu Yasha zwei Kinder geschenkt hatte, vergötterte er sie geradezu. Sie hatte sich Inu Yasha nie als Vater vorstellen können, doch er ging so sanft mit seinen Kindern um, dass es sie manchmal gerade zu Tränen rührte. Sein ganzes Wesen hatte sich verändert, er war ruhiger und sanfter geworden. Seine Augen blickten nicht mehr kalt, sondern hatten einen warmen Glanz bekommen. Er wollte keine vollwertiger Dämon mehr werden, doch auch kein Mensch. Er hatte erkannt, dass es nicht schlimm war, ein Halbdämon zu sein, vereinigte er doch einige Vorzüge beider Rassen in sich.

Inu Yasha machte sich ein wenig Sorgen um Kagome. Darum ging er zu Sango, um sich von ihr Rat zu holen.

„Was bedrückt dich denn, Inu Yasha?", fragte sie ihn freundlich, während sie versuchte, ihren Jüngsten davon abzuhalten, ins Feuer zu krabbeln, einen Eintopf kochte und dabei noch ein Auge auf ihre restlichen Sprösslinge warf. Kurzerhand nahm Inu Yasha den Kleinen und setzte ihn sich auf den Schoss.

„Weißt du, Sango, ich mache mir Sorgen um Kagome."

„Warum? Ihr fehlt doch nichts, oder?", fragte Sango besorgt.

„Nein, dass ist es nicht, aber... Ich habe sie schon zwei-, dreimal gesehen, wie sie unserer kleine Arisa im Arm hielt und bitterlich geweint hat. Ist das normal für eine Mutter?"

„Macht sie das nur bei Arisa, oder weint sie auch, wenn sie Hatori in den Armen hält?"

„Nein, nur bei der Kleinen."

Sango dachte angestrengt nach. Dann meinte sie: „Hast du sie darauf angesprochen?"Inu Yasha schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sie möchte, dass ich es weiß." Sango nickte. Nach einiger Zeit meinte sie: „Hör zu, Inu Yasha, lass es einfach mal so stehen. Wenn sie etwas bedrückt, dann wird sie es schon sagen. Ich denke nicht, dass es etwas schlimmes ist. Mütter haben manchmal solche Anwandlungen." Dabei hatte sie ein leichtes Lächeln aufgesetzt.

_Kapitel 6_

Die Jahre gingen ins Land und die Bewohner des Dorfes lebten in Frieden. Inu Yasha und Kagome genossen den Sonnenschein und beobachteten Arisa und Hatori. Die beiden ungleichen Geschwister würden bald 12 Jahre werden. Obwohl sich die beiden nicht einmal ein wenig glichen, waren sie einander doch sehr zugetan und taten alles zusammen. Auch ihre Streiche heckten sie immer gemeinsam aus.

Im Moment spielten sie gerade Fangen mit einem kleinen Kirara-Nachwuchs. Kirara hatte sich schon vor Kagomes entgültigen Bleiben mit einem Katzen-Dämon-Partner aus dem Staub gemacht und war vor kurzem mit 8 kleinen Kiraras wieder aufgetaucht. Sango hatte vor Freude Tränen in den Augen gehabt und Kirara bald erdrückt.

Jetzt hatten die Kinder viele kleine Spielkameraden und die Eltern noch mehr Nervenzusammenbrüche, wenn die kleinen Wirbelwinde durch das Dorf fegten.

Kagome wurde unruhig. Das blieb natürlich Inu Yasha nicht verborgen, und er fragte sie, was los sei.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Inu Yasha. Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde sich eine Gefahr nähern... Lass uns bitte wieder ins Dorf zurückgehen!"

Inu Yasha sah sie einen Moment verwirrt an. Er konnte keinerlei Gefahr spüren, doch er vertraute seiner Frau. Er stand auf und rief nach seinen Kindern. Die hatten jedoch noch keine Lust zurückzugehen und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als die beiden einzufangen und sie sich rechts und links unter den Arm zu klemmen. Die beiden kicherten vor Vergnügen.

Der Abend war dunkler als gewöhnlich und ein starkes Gewitter war aufgezogen. Hatori und Arisa hatten sich in die Arme ihrer Eltern gekuschelt, denn sie fürchteten sich. Arisa fing leise an zu weinen. Kagome hielt sie noch fester und flüsterte: „Shh, mein Schatz, du brauchst nicht weinen. Das ist nur ein Gewitter. Mami ist ja da!"

„Mama, da ist was ganz böses!", weinte sie und Kagome erschrak. Auch sie spürte eine finstere Aura die sie nicht deuten konnte. Ruckartig schnellte ihr Kopf nach oben und sie sah in Inu Yashas Augen. Auch er war beunruhigt.

„Mama, mach es weg!", kreischte Arisa jetzt und wandt sich wie unter Schmerzen.

„Oh Gott!", keuchte Kagome von Grauen erfüllt. Denn sie spürte, dass sich etwas schreckliches anbahnte.

„Kagome! Inu Yasha!", rief von draußen auf einmal Miroku, „Kommt schnell!"

Die beiden packten ihre Kinder und rannten nach draußen. Es goss wie aus Eimern und man konnte kaum etwas sehen.

„Was ist, Miroku?", fragte Inu Yasha nervös. Kagome fragte schon gar nicht mehr, sondern drückte Sango die immer noch weinende Arisa in die Arme und rannte noch einmal in die Hütte zurück. Dann erschien sie wieder mit ihrem Bogen und Tessaiga in der Hand und forderte die beiden Männer auf, ihr zu folgen.

Zielstrebig lief sie zum Brunnen. Sie war schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen, doch jetzt war ihre Anwesenheit von Nöten. Schon von weitem sah sie die riesige Gottesanbeterin und einige andere Dämonen. Sie stürzten sich auf etwas, das am Boden lag, doch konnten sie nicht erkennen, was es war. Ein Schrei ertönte und das Juwel der vier Seelen, was Kagome immer bei sich trug, fing hell an zu leuchten und hüllte sie ein.

_Kapitel 7_

Erschrocken blieb Kagome stehen. Es durfte einfach nicht sein! Nach allem, was sie getan hatte... Schnell spannte sie den Bogen und erschoss die Gottesanbeterin. Miroku und Inu Yasha folgten ihrem Beispiel und schnell waren die restlichen Dämonen vernichtet.

Kagome war derweil zu der am Boden liegenden Gestalt gehastet. Es war ein junges Mädchen und sie war schwer verletzt. Sie war ohnmächtig, zum Glück für sie, denn ihre Schmerzen mussten schlimm sein.

Schnell trugen sie sie zum Dorf zurück und in Kagomes Hütte. Dort versorgte und verband sie die Wunden des Mädchens. Einer der Dämonen hatte ihr Gift in die Augen gespritzt. Kagome hoffte, dass sie nicht blind werden würde. Überhaupt benahm sich Kagome seltsam, seit das Mädchen hier war, doch führten es alle darauf zurück, dass sie sich um ihre Patientin sorgte.

Sango trat durch die Tür in Kagomes Hütte und stellte den Wassereimer ab.

„Ich hab dir hier frisches Wasser gebracht, Kagome!"

„Danke Sango!"Sango kniete sich neben das Mädchen und meinte: „Wie geht's dir, Kind?"Das Mädchen war wach, aber es antwortete nicht. So ging das schon, seit sie aufgewacht war.

„Möchtest du uns nicht wenigstens sagen, wie du heißt? Du brauchst keine Angst haben, hier bist du in Sicherheit!"Sango streichelte dem Mädchen beruhigend über den Kopf.

„Ich heiße Ruriko", flüsterte das Mädchen. Hinter Sango fiel klirrend eine Schüssel zu boden.

„Oh nein, wie ungeschickt!", schimpfte Kagome mit sich selbst. Sango sah sie verwundert an und half ihr dann, die Scherben zu beseitigen. Kagomes Hände zitterten und sie schien irgendwie... erschrocken zu sein. Sango warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, doch ihre Freundin sah sie nicht an.

Ein wenig später kamen auch Inu Yasha und Miroku herein. Kagome und Sango saßen gerade neben Ruriko und unterhielten sich mit ihr.

„Woher kommst du, Ruriko?", fragte Kagome sanft. Ruriko wirkte unsicher und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kommst du aus Tokio?", fragte Kagome präziser. Ruriko nickte und die anderen sahen überrascht zu Kagome. Doch diese lies es dabei bewenden und nahm das Kind in den Arm. Ruriko fing an zu weinen. Sanft wiegte Kagome sie in den Schlaf und Inu Yasha meinte, Tränen in ihren Augen zu sehen.

Am folgenden Tag nahmen sie Ruriko die Augenbinde ab. Das Gift hatte zum Glück keinen bleibenden Schaden hinterlassen. Sie musterte Kagome lange und mit undefinierbaren Blick. Beim gemeinsamen Abendessen sagte sie: „Du erinnerst mich an meine Mama. Papa hat gesagt, sie wäre eine schöne Frau gewesen."

„Warum war?", fragte Inu Yasha. Rurikos Blick wurde traurig. „Sie starb kurz nach meiner Geburt. Ich weiß nicht viel von ihr. Papa redet nicht viel über sie."

Kagome strich ihr sanft übers Haar und lächelte traurig.

„Manchmal träume ich von ihr", sprach Ruriko plötzlich weiter, „Dann sehe ich, wie sie mich im Arm hält und weint. Oder wie sie auf einer Blumenwiese steht. Ihre Haare wehen im Wind und sie ist sehr glücklich. Dann denke ich immer, sie schickt mir diese Bilder aus dem Totenreich."

_Kapitel 8_

„Wie ist sie durch den Brunnen gekommen, Kagome?", fragte Inu Yasha nicht zum ersten Mal, seit sie aufgebrochen waren, um nach Kräutern zu suchen. Er hatte darauf bestanden, sie zu begleiten. Fast verwünschte sie ihn dafür, er ging ihr heute wirklich auf die Nerven.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Inu Yasha!", antwortete Kagome merklich gereizter, „Wahrscheinlich ist sie reingefallen oder was weiß ich!"Sie stapfte weiter, doch Inu Yasha hielt sie auf einmal fest und blickte ihr tief in die Augen.

„Kagome, du verbirgst etwas! Warum sagst du es mir nicht?", flehte Inu Yasha beinahe. Er sah in ihren Augen verschiedene Gefühle aufblitzen: Wut, Trauer, Schuld. Sie versuchte sich aus seinen Armen zu winden, doch er hielt sie fest.

„Kagome!", sagte er beschwörend, „Was hat es mit diesem Mädchen auf sich? Sag es mir!"

„Lass mich los, Inu Yasha!", fauchte sie. Wütend versuchte sie, frei zu kommen, doch er war zu stark für sie. Kalt erwiderte er: „Ich lasse dich erst los, wenn du mir die Wahrheit gesagt hast!"

„ES GEHT DICH ABER NICHTS AN! LASS... MICH... LOS!", schrie Kagome und funkelte ihn an. Schlagartig lies er sie los.

„So, es geht mich also nichts an", sagte er leise und sie konnte sehen, dass sie ihn verletzt hatte. Er sah sie noch einmal traurig an und dann verschwand er im Wald.

Er kam auch nicht zum Abendessen zurück und als ihre Kinder fragten, wo denn ihr Papa sei, antwortete Kagome, dass er etwas holen wollte und bald wieder zurück sei.

In der Nacht konnte sie nicht schlafen, das Bett kam ihr ohne Inu Yasha so kalt vor. Sie machte sich große Sorgen und hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie fing an zu weinen, und da sie ihre Kinder nicht wecken wollte, ging sie nach draußen.

Wie von alleine lief sie zum Brunnen. Als sie ihn erreicht hatte, sah sie hinein. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und sie sank in sich zusammen.

„Mama!", wimmerte sie, „Was soll ich nur tun? Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter!"Sie weinte aus ganzem Herzen und bemerkte nicht, wie sich ihr jemand näherte. Erst als Inu Yasha vor ihr kniete und ihr die Haare zurück strich nahm sie seine Anwesenheit wahr. „Inu Yasha!", flüsterte sie und er nahm sie in den Arm.

„Es t-tut mir leid!", schluchzte sie und weinte noch mehr. Dann nahm sie sich zusammen und stotterte: „D-du wirst mich v-verachten!"

„Niemals, Kagome! Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt! Niemals werde ich dich verachten können!"Er küsste ihr sanft die Tränen weg und sah sie liebevoll an. „Sag mir, was geschehen ist!"

Kagome fing an zu erzählen: „Weißt du noch, als ich damals wiederkam? Danach war ich noch ein letztes Mal in meiner Zeit. Ich hatte festgestellt, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmte und erkannte, dass ich schwanger war. Ich wollte das Kind nicht hier zur Welt bringen, denn es war ja nicht von dir und ich spürte, dass es nicht in diese Zeit gehörte! Darum ging ich zurück und trug es dort aus und ließ es bei seinem Vater. Ich dachte, dort wäre es sicherer für sie, a-aber..."Sie fing wieder lauter an zu schluchzen. Inu Yasha wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Ihr schluchzen wurde wieder leiser und sie fuhr fort: „Aber die Dämonen haben es geschafft, sie anzugreifen und zu holen. Und das ist meine Schuld! Ich habe sie nicht schützen können! Ich hab sie alleine gelassen! Kaede wusste es. Sie wusste, dass ich ein Kind bekommen hatte. Deswegen sagte sie zu mir, dass meine älteste Tochter das Juwel erben würde. Doch sie wusste nicht, dass ich Ruriko nie gestillt hatte und sie so im Prinzip nicht anerkannte!"

Irgendwo in der Dunkelheit war ein leiser Schrei zu hören. Kagomes Kopf fuhr hoch und sie starrte entsetzt in die Dunkelheit. Dann hörte sie wie jemand weglief und sprang auf. „Ruriko!", schrie sie, doch das Mädchen hielt nicht an. Kagome stand wie erstarrt und war nicht mehr fähig irgendetwas zu denken. War das die Strafe für ihre Tat?

_Kapitel 9_

Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie sie in ihre Hütte gekommen war. Kagome hatte auch nicht mitbekommen, dass Sango zu ihr gekommen war und sie in den Arm nahm. Erst als Inu Yasha mit der bewusstlosen Ruriko im Arm in die Hütte trat, fing ihr Verstand wieder an zu arbeiten.

Kagome hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Ruriko gehörte nicht in diese Welt. Sie hatte nicht die Kräfte einer Miko, auch wenn sie vielleicht durch den Brunnen gekommen war. Hier, im Mittelalter, würde sie nicht lange überleben, denn die Dämonen würden sie jagen, alleine weil sie die Tochter Kagomes war. Also hatte sie diese Entscheidung getroffen, auch wenn ihr schier das Herz zerbrach.

Inu Yasha legte Ruriko auf ihr Lager und als Kagome sich neben sie knien wollte, fragte er: „Was hast du mit ihr vor?"

Kagome sah ihn lange an, bevor sie sagte: „Ich werde ihr Gedächtnis löschen, damit sie sich nicht mehr an uns erinnert. Dann werde ich sie nach Hause bringen und den Brunnen versiegeln. Er soll nie wieder durchquert werden."Entsetzt starrte Inu Yasha sie an. Dann keuchte er: „Du willst deine einzigste Verbindung zu deiner Familie zerstören? Bist du wahnsinnig?"

„Ich habe keine andere Wahl! Für meine Familie bin ich sowieso schon tot! Was macht es dann aus? Ich habe sie schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen."Er sah das entschlossene Leuchten in ihren Augen und wusste, sie würde tun, was sie gesagt hatte. Als Kagome keine Widerworte mehr hörte, beugte sie sich über ihre Tochter und berührte Rurikos Schläfen. Sie konzentrierte sich stark und der Juwel glomm auf. Dann hüllte er Mutter und Tochter in ein rosanes Licht, nur um so schnell wieder zu verschwinden, wie es gekommen war.

Inu Yasha war Kagome mit Ruriko auf den Armen zum Brunnen gefolgt. Nun standen sie davor und Kagome starrte hinein.

„Ich kann das nicht, Inu Yasha! Ich habe gedacht, ich wäre stark genug, doch das bin ich nicht."Mit diesen Worten sah sie erst ihn und dann ihre Tochter an. „Doch ich muss es tun."

Sie nahm ihm Ruriko ab und sprang in den Brunnen. Als sie auf der anderen Seite ankam, starb sie bald vor Furcht, Hojo oder ihre Familie wiederzusehen. Doch niemand befand sich beim Brunnen. Sie kletterte mit Ruriko auf dem Rücken nach oben und trat hinaus auf den Platz. Es war stockdunkel. Leise und schnell lief sie zu dem Haus, das früher mal ihr Zuhause gewesen war. Sie legte Ruriko vor die Tür und klingelte. Dann rannte sie schnell wieder zurück zum Brunnenhaus. Doch bevor sie hineinging, blieb sie stehen und sah zurück. Die Lichter waren im Haus angegangen und die Haustür öffnete sich. Ihre Mutter trat hinaus und etwas in Kagome schnürte sich zusammen. In diesem Moment blickte ihre Mutter auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Kagome sah erkennen in den Augen ihrer Mutter. Doch bevor diese irgendetwas tun konnte, zog sich Kagome ins Innere des Häuschens zurück und ging durch den Brunnen.

_Kapitel 10_

Ruriko wusste nicht, warum sie bei ihrer Oma vor der Tür gelegen hatte oder was davor passiert war. Im Laufe der Jahre fragte auch keiner mehr danach und sie vergaß es allmählich.

Doch manchmal hatte sie so seltsame Träume, die sie dadurch verarbeitete, dass sie sie zeichnete. Viele Blätter hatte sie schon voll gezeichnet und es formte sich eine schöne, aber auch sehr fantastische Geschichte aus. Sie entschloss sich, ihre Geschichte zu veröffentlichen.

So entstanden die Mangas _Inu Yasha_ unter dem Pseudonym _Rumiko Takahashi_.

ENDE

Okay, das ist das erste Mal, dass ich einen Kommentar unter meine FF schreibe. Ich weiß, dass es nicht stimmt, was ich über Frau Takahashi schreibe, aber ich habe mir gedacht, dass das ein schöner Schluss ist. Die Alternativ dazu wäre gewesen, Kagome oder Ruriko sterben zu lassen und dann wäre ich wahrscheinlich umgebracht worden...

Das ist meine erste FF, die ich fertig geschrieben habe und das innerhalb so kurzer Zeit!

Diese FF widme ich meiner lieben Arwen alias Mikako, ohne die ich diese Story nicht geschrieben hätte! Die ist ganz alleine für dich! knuddel


End file.
